


What Harry Thinks of Vampires

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Draco wonders what Harry thinks of vampires.





	

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud. 

Many thanks to my fantastic beta bewarethesmirk.

*

"So, vampires?"

Harry looked up at his boyfriend's pale face and frowned. "What about them?" Paperwork covered the table before him.

Draco's elegant hand settled on his shoulder, his thumb caressing the side of Harry's throat. "Wondered what you thought."

"Draco, I'm busy," Harry said, trying to ignore the distracting touch, looking down. He swallowed as soft hair tickled the skin of his neck, Draco's mouth pressing a kiss to the spot his finger had traced.

"Draco…" he warned, but tilted his neck, gasping as sharp teeth nipped his flesh. 

"Vampires?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Big fan," Harry replied.


End file.
